Sulkaris Showdown
Sulkaris Showdown is the fortieth Hyrule Historia mission and fourteenth of Return of Sulkaris. Intro A Chilfos grows out of ice before being split in half by Link. A second Chilfos approaches him from above, but its attack is blocked and its head decapitated. Wizzrobes walk around the training ground. Pyromancers are practicing pyromancy, an Acolyte is reading a tome, and an Illusionist is levitating. A Conjuror waves his hand, conjuring more Chilfos for Link to train with. Link decapitates the first two and kicks the third one. Hylia walks into the training grounds. * [[Link|'Link']]: Your Grace. * Hylia: You believe that you have some skill with a blade? * Link: Not to tout, but I'm probably the best swordsman here. * Hylia: And you believe your blade gives you power? * Link: You bet. Hylia unsheathes her blade. The training grounds watch intensely. * Hylia: Show me. * Link: Seriously? Hylia takes steps to the right. She readies her blade. * Link: Is that some kind of fool's guard? Link attacks. Hylia quickly defeats him. She readies once again. * Link: I was going easy on you. * Hyla: There is no guarantee an enemy will give you that luxury. Link and Hylia take more steps to the right before Link attacks. Hylia avoids decapitation and quickly defeats Link. She readies again. Link attacks, but Hylia dodges, forcing him to hit a pillar. He takes a swing before Hylia does so too. The two continue exchanging swings and stabs. They both take a crossguard stance before Link attacks and is defeated by Hylia. * Hylia: What might help you defeat me? * Link: You clearly are a better swordsman, I need to become better than you. * Hylia: A possible solution, but there is no guarantee you will never face one with superior skill. Hylia takes a jab, baiting Link into attacking. He takes desperate swings as Hylia makes sure to always stay behind his back. She sticks her foot out, making Link trip and fall to the ground. She points he blade at his face. * Hylia: Your weapon is a tool, not the other way around. Link stands. Hylia prepares herself again. As Link tries to take a swing, she does a pirouette and kicks Link off his feet. He hits a pillar and falls to the ground. * Hylia: You believe the sword gives you power, and that gives me power over you. Link stands up and drops his sword to the ground. * Hylia: You would give up your source of power? * Link: You know the sword better, it's your power and not mine. Hylia sheathes her sword. * Hylia: Good, we are getting somewhere. POV changes to Link in the Sky City, laying in debris. * Hylia: This is the lesson of power. * Hylia: Do not become a slave to that which grants you power. POV changes to Sulkaris pulling herself out of debris. Demoko is seen laying next to a pillar. * Hylia: A King may lord over the world as he sees fit, but he must be a slave to his people for they give him his power. * Hylia: If he is not bound to duty, the source of his power will turn against him. POV changes to the Wizzrobe army in march. * Hylia: The Wizzrobe at my command wield an arsenal of magic that gives them much control. * Hylia: Take away their tools and they are nothing… they are frail. * Hylia: They are not masters of their magic, they are slaves to it. POV changes to Link and Ooccoo standing up from the Debris, observing the wrecked Sky City. * Hylia: The only true power is the will to reject power… and that takes something many lack. POV changes back to Link and Hylia in the training grounds. * Link: What would that be? * Hylia: Courage. POV changes to a shot of Ooccoo, Link, Liyer and Junior escaping the Sky City. * Ooccoo: Dear Goddesses I can't believe he destroyed half the damn Sky City! * Liyer: Yes and we have to hurry, we don't have much time before the Gohma react. * Liyer: Order an garrisons left to the surface of Hyrule! * Liyer: The rally point is a mile southwest from the crash site. * Commandant: Right away! * Ooccoo: I pray we have the numbers left to contain the Gohma. Ooccoo, Link, Liyer and Junior are transported back to the surface of Hyrule. Mido watches from behind a pillar. POV changes to Sulkaris and Demoko in the Sky City ruins. * Sulkaris: You sacrificed all of your power just to slow me down? * Demoko: You have no way to obtain the Triforce, I think this is over. * Sulkaris: This is not over! * Sulkaris: I will continue my advance on Hyrule and whatever I see, I shall devour! * Demoko: That is not you speaking, that is the Gohma. * Demoko: You did well to hide your tracks, but I recognized the pattern as the power of the Sages faded. * Demoko: When I saw you remake Sulkaris' body before my eyes, I knew it was you. * Demoko: You are lost, Sulkaris. You never had control of the Gohma. Demoko is picked up by Sulkaris. * Demoko: Something missing? * Sulkaris: Where is it? * Demoko: You will have to show yourself with only six Medallions, I'm afraid. * Sulkaris: Where is your medallion?! POV changes to a flashback of Demoko giving the Medallion to Liyer. * Demoko: This is my final command to you, Liyer. * Liyer: I will carry out your command. * Demoko: I am sorry that I have failed to teach you what you need to know. * Demoko: Farewell. POV changes back to present. * Demoko: I am sure Liyer will find a safe place to keep your claws off of it. Demoko is dropped to the ground and stabbed. Shot changes to Gohma constructing a hive in the ruins. Matriarch and her larvae are seen entering the ruins. King Daphnes watches from afar. * Ooccoo: We have to act fast and burn the Gohma to the ground before they set up a hive. * Ooccoo: If they manage to start laying eggs they'll begin spreading. * Liyer: We'll have to chance with Sulkaris in her ranks, we have to get her out of the picture. * Link: How do we do that? * Liyer: Demoko believed that Sulkaris is after the Sage Medallions, taking them from each kill. * Liyer: That is why all your powers have faded. * Rauru: To what end would they serve her? * Rauru: Their power can't help them obtain the Triforce. * Liyer: '''Demoko believed another agent is at play, Sulkaris' warpath is some kind of screen. * '''Liyer: He entrusted me with his Time Medallion to keep it away from the Gohma. * Impa: That would make a tempting lure. * Liyer: Exactly, we Sages can lure Sulkaris away. * Liyer: That would give the armies a much greater chance at weeding out the hive before it grows. * Ruto: Do you really think Sulkaris will fall for that bait? * Ruto: Will she really chase after us into the wild? * Darunia: Yeah… she might suspect something if we just go running off. Liyer points towards Hyrule Prime. * Liyer: But if we head there… an area with heavy population... * Saria: She might think we are seeking safehold for the Medallion. * Kazzak: You would risk the lives of everyone in Castle Town?! * Liyer: Not if we play this right. * Liyer: Ruto, I'm sending you to warn the people of Castle Town. * Liyer: We need to clear the streets leading to the Temple of Time, where we will lure her to. * Liyer: Junior, I want you to go with her and set up as many ambushes as you can. * Junior: I have a few statues to spare. * Liyer: The rest of us Sages, when we get her attention we will lure her to the Temple of Time. * Liyer: We will hold her off as long as we can and hope our armies can destroy the hive by then. * Darunia: We'll not be able to do much to Sulkaris without our powers! * Liyer: With luck she will retreat after the destruction of the hive there. * Impa: If our assumptions are wrong we'll likely all be dead by sunrise. * Rauru: It is the duty of a Sage to protect Hyrule, with or without our powers. * Darunia: A hopeless battle that will probably lead to our doom… sounds like my kind of fight! * Liyer: The best of luck to all of you, let's get to it! * Liyer: How the battle unfolds here is up to you, King Kazzak. * Kazzak: Alright, listen here! * Kazzak: I want Hylians on the northern front, Gorons and Zora to the south, and Oocca down the center! Shot changes to Liyer walking towards Impa and Tetralyna. * Liyer: Princess, if I may have a word with you for just a moment. Shot changes back to Kazzak and Ooccoo. * Kazzak: Funny, my allies and enemies seem to change with each hour. * Ooccoo: I have no love for Hylians, King Daphnes Kazzak Nohansen of Hyrule. * Ooccoo: We are no allies, more like… business partners. * Kazzak: What business are we in together. * Ooccoo: Pest control. A bright light flashes from the behind. Hylia arrives along with Nostrum, Carock, Lana and an army of Wizzrobe. * Rauru: Dear Goddesses, she's come out into the open... * Ooccoo: Hylia... Link steps forward. * Link: Your grace! Hylia forces him to kneel. * Hylia: You arrogant boy, you're supposed to clean messes not create more! * Hylia: You will stay silent until I permit you to speak! * Kazzak: I presume you are the leader of these birds that have killed my people? * Hylia: I am not here to treat or fight with you, King. Tetralyna steps forward. * Zelda: You're here for me. * Zelda: Well, here I am. * Hylia: What do you know of me? * Zelda: I have seen you before in my dreams. * Zelda: I have seen you and the Sages create this sword. * Zelda: I have predicted the arrival of your servants. * Hylia: Then is it true, you see both the past and the future? * Zelda: Since I was a child. * Zelda: What do you want with me, to be your little fortune teller? * Zelda: You think I'll help you after all the people your armies killed? Hylia takes off her crown and blindfold. * Hylia: I too have seen the future, a future so terrible that I blinded myself to it. * Hylia: I have spent centuries in silence hoping to find a way to prevent it. Hylia walks towards Tetralyna and puts her hand on her shoulder. * Hylia: I thought it was hopeless with my bloodline ended. * Hylia: Yet here you are, my blood in flesh. * Hylia: Don't you see, you are my descendant. * Hylia: With you I have a claim to the throne, something your people would not allow. * Zelda: Even if what you say is true, why should we hand over the kingdom to you? * Hylia: Accept me and I will destroy the Gohma here and now! * Hylia: Cede Hyrule and bow to me, Hylia, as your Goddess and you will all be saved this night! * Hylia: Abandon the Old Gods and herald my advent! * Zelda: What if I reject you? * Hylia: You won't. * Rauru: Zelda, please think this through. * Rauru: This woman is dangerous and will change Hyrule in ways that can't be undone! * Hylia: Hyrule cannot depend on the Sages anymore, you have lost your powers and failed this land! * Hylia: I will succeed where the Sages have not, with but a word from you, Princess! * Zelda: You tried to kill my father for your own ends, I can't accept you. * Hylia: I am offering you my power, you would reject it? * Zelda: I would. We will fight the Gohma on our own and we will win. Hylia walks away, releasing Link from her control. * Rauru: A wise choice. * Zelda: Are her words true, Rauru? * Rauru: We have much to discuss when we are finished with tne Gohma. Shot changes to Hylia and Nostrum. * Nostrum: Perhaps you have found more than a descendent in her? * Hylia: She will give in, they always do. Shot changes to the Sages marching away. * Rauru: She never said she was part of the damn bloodline! * Impa: You trusted Hylia to begin with? * Rauru: I am not a Sheikah, sometimes I take people for their word. * Impa: A foolish habit you have, old man. * Rauru: And that there is why you have no friends and family. * Liyer: Let's just focus on what needs to be done. Outro A Trebuchet and a Walker Cannon are firing into the Gohma hives. Link and Aydia are fighting the Matriarch in head on combat. Link manages to stab the Matriarch, leading her to run away. The hives are further destroyed. * Kazakk: Goes to show we didn't need a new Goddess to save us. Matriarch runs away, followed by horses. Kazakk mehs. * Aydia: Thank you again for saving me in battle. * Link: Looks like we just can't help but cross paths in a fight. * Aydia: It's because we're both drawn to where the fighting is thickest. * Kazakk: Excellent work you two, it looks like the Gohma are in full retreat. * Ooccoo: With this hive destroyed Sulkaris should soon flee as well. Screaming is heard from Castle Town. * Link: I don't think she's going to back off. * Kazakk: Come and gather soldiers, we march to the throne! The armies advance towards Castle Town. In Castle Town, people are running away as Castle Guards organize into lines. Sulkaris crashes through the gate, swinging at Darunia, who dodges and bashes her in the face. She swings again twice, missing. Liyer turns back. * Liyer: Get out of here now! She dodges another swing. Beyond the second gate, Ruto is leading people to safety. * Ruto: No need to panic, it's only an invincible demigod that wants to eat you all. Impa runs on the roof of a house, jumping on Sulkaris' back and missing a strike. She dodges a swing, and lands one herself. Saria, also on a roof, manages to shoot Sulkaris in the back with an arrow. Sulkaris turns to the second gate, where Impa, Darunia and Rauru are standing. She misses a swing, then another, and then a third one before Darunia bashes her in the face again. Impa crawls on her back, burying her blade into her, and Rauru bashes her head with a mace. Darunia prepares for another swing, but Sulkaris creates a shockwave, knocking all three of them to the ground. She uses her blade to scape the inside of the gate, causing bricks to fall on the Sages. As she walks out of the second gate, Junior uses a Breacher Statue to knock her on the ground, giving Ruto and Liyer an opening to start beating her with Hammer Statues. Sulkaris uses her hand to slap Ruto into the air, landing in a market booth, before running after Liyer, knocking over soldiers, market booths, pillars, and all sorts of debris. They eventually run all the way to the Temple of Time, where two Colossus Statues stand. Liyer attempts to activate one of them, but is too late as Sulkaris slaps her into a wall, causing the statues to fall on each other. Sulkaris approaches her, reaching with her hand before suddenly stopping. * Sulkaris: You don't have it... * Liyer: This is twice now I've lured you away. * Sulkaris: Where is it?! * Liyer: You and Demoko have one thing in common. * Liyer: You both fail to notice the most important person in all of this. * Sulkaris: WHERE IS THE MEDALLION?! The Time Medallion dissappears in Zelda's hands. * Liyer: Where it belongs. Sulkaris screams to the skies. Link walks through the wrecked streets of Castle Town, seeing the Sages tend to their wounds. He follows the path of destruction to Liyer, sitting besides a wall. * Liyer: She's been killed before, there has to be a way to do it again. * Link: If there's a way, I'll find it. * Liyer: Wasn't there some classy bar you wanted to show me? * Link: Yes, in Vigjaro. * Liyer: If we make it through this you owe me Chardonnay Hateno. Link enters the Temple of Time. Sulkaris is standing in front of the door to the Sacred Realm. * Sulkaris: We Sages were envious of you mortals. * Sulkaris: You may die, but not truly… you live on through the blood passed down through time. * Sulkaris: Values, lessons, knowledge, all refined with each generation. * Sulkaris: Growing… changing… not unlike the Gohma. * Sulkaris: Fitting that after three thousand years we would meet again in some way. * Sulkaris: I can smell him in your blood, boy. * Link: My family slew you once, I'll do it again. * Sulkaris: You think you can live up to your bloodline? * Sulkaris: If you strike me down as he did, I will only return. * Link: Then I will strike you down again, as many times as it takes. * Sulkaris: Come then and face me, Heir of King Gustaf! The two run at each other. Sulkaris swings her sword, only to miss. Link stabs her in the back, prompting another missed swing. He keeps running around her and prompting more and more swings by stabbing and slashing, before bashing her head with his shield. She bashes him with her body, leading to him rolling over and somehow landing on his feet. She misses three more swings before Link performs a spinslash, slashing her with magic. She performs her own splinslash, causing a relatively weak shockwave that pushes Link and some chair back away from her. As Link is recovering, she finally lands a hit, sending Link flying along with splinters of broken chairs. He quickly gets up on his feet as Sulkaris chases after him, hitting a pillar. Link readies a sword, intending to stab her in the heat, but is knocked back and sent flying through a wall. * Saria: Link!! Sulkaris enters through a wall. Link grabs a rope, and looks at walls in the distance. * Link: I've got an idea. * Link: I need your bow and arrow. * Saria: What?! * Link: Trust me! Saria gives Link her bow. * Link: I need you to draw her attention so I can get a clear shot. * Saria: How am I supposed to do that?! Link gives Saria his shield. * Link: Improvise! Sulkaris runs after Saria, knocking over a tree. * Saria: You know, the Great Deku Tree told me once he made me in your image! Link climbs a wall. * Saria: Personally, I think he made me much cutes and far less ugly! Sulkaris knocks over another tree. The Sages finally catch up to them. * Ruto: Saria!!! Saria uses a tree as a spring to jump from and bash Sulkaris with a shield. * Saria: That was for everyone you killed in the forest! Sulkaris misses a swing on her. * Darunia: This one's for the dead of Death Mountain! He bashes her in the face with his hammer. * Ruto: For my mother and your victims in Airu! She hammers her with a Hammer Statue. * Impa: For all silenced at Malkoriko! She jumps on her back, burying her blade into her before being knocked down by a shockwave. * Rauru: For Greshou, you green bitch! He bashes her head in with a mace. * Liyer: For the Sky City! She puts a Dominion Rod under her neck as she attempts to contorl her will. Link readies his shot. * For Hyrule... He shoots his arrow, and Sulkaris catches it in her hand. * Sulkaris: Your ancestor was a far better shot! She notices a bomb strapped to the arrow. It explodes right into her face, knocking off her broken mask, as well as half of her face and left arm. She screams in pain.Category:Hyrule Historia